Dirimu yang Selalu Ada Untukku
by HanajimaHiku
Summary: Lucy putus asa karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. ia muak, frustasi, kesal. disaat seperti itu, siapakah yang akan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya? NaLu. lebih dari 1 chapter.


HAI HAI HAAAI! HIKU IS BACK!~

yes. yes. yang matengin fanfic disini dan tau saya pasti tau kalo kedua fanfic saya ngilang dari sini. YAP! saya delete. why? soalnya saya mendadak ngerasa kalo tuh fanfic rada... aneh. jadi saya delete :p makanya, saya bertapa dulu buat nyari inspirasi dan inilah fanfic baru saya :3 semoga bagus. dan buat opening, saya sengaja buat sedikit. jadi makin penasaran. *digampar*

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima(c) Copyright and protected!**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), abal, dll.**

enjoy reading~

* * *

_**Dirimu yang Selalu Ada Untukku-Chapter 1**_

PRANG!

suara pecahan piring.

lagi.

lagi-lagi suara itu. aku sudah bosan. aku sudah muak. aku frustasi. pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit. mulai sejak 2 bulan ini mereka sering bertengkar. semakin hari semakin sering mereka bertengkar. dan sejak seminggu yang lalu, ayah mulai sering membanting piring dan gelas untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. menyebalkan bukan?

ayahku adalah seorang yang menjunjung tinggi martabat. ia memiliki perusahaan tambang yang besar. beliau adalah orang yang cukup keras, disiplin, tegas dan suka menuntut kesempurnaan. tapi jika bersama keluarga, ia akan sedikit lebih lembut. tipe seorang gentleman. sedangkan ibuku adalah figur seseorang yang lembut dari wajahnya. namun dibalik kelembutannya itu ia menyimpan kegalakan dan ketegasan.

aku memandang sarapanku dengan lesu. jika mereka ingin bertengkar kenapa tidak saat aku pergi saja? aku benar-benar stres. aku mendorong sepiring roti bakar dengan mentega di hadapanku dan beranjak pergi dari meja makan sambil mengambil tas. aku akan pergi ke sekolah. 20 menit lagi aku akan telat. aku lebih memilih berjalan daripada menaiki mobil yang sudah disediakan ayahku. aku tidak suka saja menaiki mobil ke sekolah. terkesan berlebihan dan pamer karena sekolah jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. apalagi jika menaiki mobil, aku tidak bisa mengamati orang-orang sekitar. aku suka mengamati. lagipula jika berjalan, hitung-hitung bisa olahraga kan?

aku berjalan sambil melamun di trotoar. pagi ini tidak begitu cerah, sedikit berawan namun matahari masih bisa menembus awan-awan itu. saat aku berjalan sekitar 10 meter dari rumahku, ada nenek-nenek yang menyiram tanamannya. ia terlihat bahagia dan tidak terikat beban. andai aku bisa seperti itu. tidak ada beban. aku mau saja menghabiskan sisa hidupku menyiram tanaman daripada mendengar kedua orangtuaku bertengkar setiap hari.

"Lucy-chan! ayo kita makan bersama!"

Levy. satu-satunya orang yang sudi berteman dengan orang sepertiku yang muram ini. aku meyayanginya, dan jika aku disuruh memilih satu orang yang akan aku selamatkan ketika kiamat tiba, maka aku akan memilihnya.  
aku mengiyakan ajakannya dengan mengangguk. kemudian kita pergi bersama ke kantin.

siang ini tidak berawan seperti tadi pagi. awan-awan sudah pergi dan meninggalkan matahari yang bersinar sangat terik. semua orang menolak untuk terpapar sinar matahari itu. andai aku bisa seperti matahari. tidak peduli betapa sering orang menghindarinya, ia masih bisa bersinar terang tanpa menyerah. ck. naif sekali untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. siapa aku? semacam putri bangsawan? sebaiknya aku mati saja ke laut.

"namaku Natsu Dragneel! salam kenal semua!" Anak itu tersenyum ke arah kami.

hari yang tidak biasa. bisa-bisanya di pertengahan semester seperti ini ada anak baru. ck. dari paras mukanya ia terlihat seperti anak berandalan. tapi _who knows_? _people said, 'don't judge book by its cover'_.

"baik, Natsu. duduklah disebelah Lucy." Kata pak guru kepadanya.

anak itu terpaku cukup lama.

"ada apa Natsu?" Pak guru bertanya kearah Natsu yang masih terpaku.

"em.. maaf pak" Katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Lucy itu siapa ya?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" satu kelas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Natsu. wajar saja jika ia bertanya seperti itu, kan dia murid baru. kenapa harus tertawa? kemudian aku bertopang dagu. bosan.

"yaampun, kalau kamu tidak tahu kenapa berdiri saja? itu, Lucy yang rambutnya berwarna pirang." Pak guru menunjuk kearahku. anak yang bernama Natsu itu berjalan kearahku dan duduk di bangku sebelahku yang kosong. ia melihat kearahku yang masih bertopang dagu.

"Natsu Dragneel" katanya sambil menyerahkan tangan, berharap utuk dijabat.

"Lucy Heartfilia" kataku. tapi aku tidak menjabat tangannya. aku malahan membuang muka dengan angkuh. anak itu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya lagi. bingung. ia menarik tangannya kembali.

siapa yang tahu, kedatangan anak ini akan membawa banyak perubahan bagiku?

* * *

gimana? fic saya udah berkembang? review ya. _flame_ saya terima kok :) tapi ini kok fic-nya kedikitan ya? ._. *garuk-garukkepala* yaudahlah :p *digampar*

see you~


End file.
